


Prerogatives: Epiveh's Story

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Epiveh, Blood, Caning, Choking, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Crying, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dry Penetration, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Misunderstanding, Non Traditional Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Top!Epiveh, brutal sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: A misunderstanding occurs between Fenrir, Severus, Epiveh and Corbin, when Corbin and Epiveh act out another scene from the man's book.





	Prerogatives: Epiveh's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshine (sunshinepiveh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepiveh/gifts).



Epiveh found Corbin sitting up on the bed in his tight tented briefs reading the book about his old family. He chuckled darkly at hearing the boy moan as he read something. Looking up, the boy mewled seeing his uncle Epiveh standing there in the doorway, feeling as his little cock gave a twitch of excitement and a dark wet patch stained his red underwear with pre-cum.  
"What had you moaning so nicely, boy?" Epiveh asked, as he stepped forward and sat down on the bed surveying his boy with dark gleaming eyes, his own large cock flexing in his trousers. 

 

"I want to play out another scene from the book, uncle." Corbin replied with a whimper.  
"Indeed? And which scene would that be, hmm?"  
"Well, you know how you guys always have me wearing a cock ring? Well, in the story... chapter 19 I think it was, you wrote that James was to hold off on orgasming by holding on to the base of his cock, whilst his dad fucked him. If he came then he would be spanked..." Corbin went on. "Well, I wondered if you could act out that scene with me. I've been wearing the ring for about a week so far, as you guys know, and I would like to try and not cum without the ring on. If I do cum, you spank me just like in the book." 

 

The gleam in Epiveh's eyes turned feral, much like his grin. Yes, he wanted to play this scene out. He knew the boy would of course cum, as he wanted to role play the whole scene, so of course he would have to beat the boy for good measure. He licked his lips and wandlessly banished Corbin's underwear, letting the small cock swing free. Epiveh then picked up the book, rifled through the pages until he got to chapter 19 and scanned the words quickly, before he put the well-thumbed book aside on the bedside table and got into character. 

 

"I think you can survive a good fucking without your ring on today, boy." Epiveh stated, as he hauled Corbin by his smooth legs across the bed and spread them obscenely wide. "Your little cock looks lovely all purple with need of release, but you will not cum boy. You will endure this fucking. If you cum I will beat you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Uncle." Corbin whimpered. Nodding, Epiveh got into position and slammed bollocks beep into the boy, who ended up shaking and gasping. Corbin could feel his uncle's large thick cock pressing tightly up against his swollen prostate. He really wanted to cum! Growling deeply Epiveh ordered him to grab hold of the base of his boy cock and hold it tight, staving off the need to orgasm. 

 

Corbin mewled as his body continued to shake violently, but Epiveh simply pulled back, almost completely out of the boy's wonderfully tight dry boy pussy before he growled again and began to brutally fuck into Corbin, making the boy wail and cry out every time his uncle smashed into his painfully swollen prostate. His boy pussy's walls clenched down hard around his uncle's large heavy girth as it continued to plough harder and faster into him, while he keened as his guts hurt with a deep ache. 

 

After a good solid thirty minutes, Corbin felt Epiveh's cock grow wider deep inside him as the man's knot grew. He broke into sobs as the knot slammed into place right on top of his prostate. It was too much! He gave a broken screech and came hard all over himself, his tight internal walls clamped down like a vice around his uncle's cock and milked it dry of the large wad of cum that he felt flood his insides. 

 

 **\- PES -**

 

Growling was all he could hear. Corbin looked up into his uncle Epiveh's jet black eyes and gulped. He'd never seen the man look like that before. Murderous was the look and he knew the beating he was going to get would be severe. But his uncle didn't pull out of his still spasming boy pussy, he simply stood there, his large hands clamped tightly around his smooth thin legs.  
"U-Uncle?" Corbin whimpered unsurely.  
Epiveh snarled, let go of the boy's right leg and shot forward clamping his hand tightly around Corbin's throat. 

 

He began to choke the boy as he pulled his knotted cock back and before he knew what was going on, Corbin gave a choked wail as Epiveh turned nasty and began to fuck him harder and faster than he ever had. Corbin cried and wailed as Epiveh raped him viscously with his knot, bludgeoning his tight internal walls and guts brutally. Soon it wasn't just cum leaking out from around the large cock ramming Corbin's boy pussy, but blood as well.  
Tears streamed down his face as Epiveh carried on, that was of course until Fenrir barged into the room and hauled the man off of the boy, whom he had felt through their bond was in trouble. 

 

 **\- PES -**

 

Fenrir turned and bound the man before getting on the bed and trying to comfort the sobbing and broken-looking boy.  
Just then Severus ran in and together they healed Corbin's bloody, cum filled hole and forced a calming draft down his throat.  
After a few minutes Corbin sat up and barked at his dad and uncle Severus, surprising them both.  
"WHY THE BLOODY FUCK DID YOU HAUL HIM OFF ME!" 

 

Fenrir looked at him incredulously, while Severus was wide-eyed.  
"He was hurting you!" Fenrir replied, stating the blindingly obvious.  
"DUH! I WANTED IT! YOU KNOW HOW I LIKE TO ROLE PLAYING SCENES FROM HIS BOOK! I WAS SIMPLY RECEIVING MY DUES FOR COMING WHEN I SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Corbin yelled at them, before he turned and unbound his uncle and helped him up off the floor. 

 

"I think I went a little overboard on the role playing, child." Epiveh replied, as he knelt down in front of the boy and looked at the bruises on Corbin's throat and neck.  
"Nonsense! I wanted it!" Corbin stated bluntly. "By the way, you still need to beat me."  
"You want me to finish the scene?"  
"Yes!"  
Corbin then turned and bent himself over the bed and waited, Epiveh took a deep breath and conjured a cane, before he stepped up behind the boy and began to beat his smooth arse with it. Fifty swats later and Corbin stood up sobbing again as he turned and thanked his uncle for acting out the scene with him. Epiveh smiled and hugged his boy, whilst Fenrir and Severus who had stayed in the room on the bed, looked nonplussed at the other two in front of them.


End file.
